Conventionally, as a sanitary washing device of this type, there is known one that includes a human-body washing nozzle, which has a human-body local-region jetting hole from which water is jetted to wash a local region of the human body and a toilet bowl washing jetting hole from which water is jetted toward the surface of a bowl portion of a toilet bowl (see e.g., JP Patent No. 5896171 (Reference 1)). This sanitary washing device suppresses dirt from adhering to the surface of the bowl portion of the toilet bowl by jetting water toward the surface of the bowl portion of the toilet bowl from the toilet bowl washing jetting hole of the human-body washing nozzle before a user uses the toilet bowl.
In the conventional sanitary washing device, water may be jetted from the toilet bowl washing jetting hole of the human-body washing nozzle to the surface of the bowl portion of the toilet bowl in a state where the user sits on the toilet bowl. In this case, the water jetted from the toilet bowl washing jetting hole scatters as water droplets, thereby adhering to the hips or legs of the user, which may give the user discomfort.
Thus, a need exists for a sanitary washing device which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.